Bad Boys, Good Ends
by Sam Potter Kaiba
Summary: Sam se muda al pueblo de Mystic Falls para encontrar la paz interior sin embargo ella tendrá mas aventuras que de costumbre. Ella tendrá que ayudar a Damon a conquistar a Elena pero en el transcurso muchas verdades saldrán a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos nuevamente! Hoy voy a comenzar algo que no se como empezó muy bien. Gracias a un sueño que tuve, quise escribir sobre TVD (o The Vampire Diaries) y Supernatural, asi que dejé Yu-Gi-Oh un poquito de lado. Seguramente, y sea lo mas probable, esté narrado en primera persona y desde diferentes puntos de vista. Tendremos Delena, Stelena, DamonxOC; AlaricxOC, etc, etc, etc. Espero que les guste este primer capitulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

"Mystic Falls es un pueblo maravilloso" había dicho Sam Winchester cuando le había planteado un cambio de panorama. "te encantara, estoy seguro. Tienes muchas comodidades y muy pocos peligros". Siguiendo su consejo me mude a ese "maravilloso" pueblo en Virginia. Ahora, estando aquí, me arrepiento de ello. Quizás, en su tiempo había sido un pueblo pacifico, sin embargo ahora la sangre y la muerte lo rodaban. Yo llegue en ese horrendo panorama, tratando de escapar de mi pasado para poder mejorar mi futuro, sin embargo fue en vano, este seguía viniendo a mi continuamente.

Mi arribo a Mystic Falls no fue nada del otro mundo. No conocía a nadie y estaba realmente perdida en sus calles pequeñas y sus casas de los suburbios. Ademas, no conocer la casa de mi amigo y no saber que alias había usado en su estadía allí, me había resultado imposible posesionarme en ese pueblo. Luego de mucho esfuerzo, sentido de la ubicación y mi gps sin batería, logré encontrar mi nueva casa.

Me quede sin aliento de solo ver el frente de la casa. Era un hermoso duplex de enormes ventanales con un jardín delantero lleno de flores de colores. Era todo lo que estaba buscando. Afuera de mi asombro, logre bajar de mi auto y entrar a la casa, mi casa.

Dentro todo estaba ordenado y listo para que yo pueda disfrutar mi estadía Al entrar en la cocina, vi que había una nota pegada en la heladera. Deduje que era de mi amigo y con una sonrisa en la cara comencé a leerla: _"Querida Allyson: espero que encuentres esta casa acogedora. En el refrigerador te deje un poco de comida y en la mesada hay un juego de llaves extra. En el primer piso ya esta la cama preparada y el vestidor ya esta vacío. Llamame cuando entres. Disfruta. SW." _

-Aun sigues sorprendiéndome- le dije luego de marcar la llamada automática- aunque sabes bien que...

-No te gusta que te llamen Allyson, lo se, pero pensé que seria un buen toque.

-¿Un buen toque? ¿En cerio? Creo recordar que empaqué una linda estatua de payasos que pienso dejar como recuerdo aquí- le dije respondiendo a su "toque"- Dos personas pueden jugar el mismo juego Sam. Dime, ¿Cuando tuviste tiempo de venir? Lo ultimo que sabia era que estabas con tu hermano en Las Vegas...

-Digamos que hice una parada rápida-me interrumpió-Ademas tenia que arreglar un par de asuntos pendientes allí.

-¿Asuntos pendientes?- repetí sonriendo- no sabia que eras un rompe corazones aquí también. Lo tendré en cuenta cuando conozca gente nueva.

-Como tu digas Ally... escucha tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré para ver como estas en cuanto pueda. Te comportaras, ¿no?.

-Acaso no me conoces? Siempre me comporto. Y no me llames Ally. Adiós Sam. Cuidate.

Corté el teléfono mientras abría el refrigerador y mi boca volvió a caer formando un circulo. Adentro de la heladera había miles de cosas, con las que yo podía sobrevivir tranquilamente un mes. Con curiosidad, abrí las puertas de las alacenas y me encontré que estaban completamente llenas y sin dejarme espacio para nada mas. "Maldito Sam Winchester" pensé mientras cerraba todas las puertas y me dirigía hacia mi, nueva, habitación.

Volví a quedarme pasmada ante la vista que tenia enfrente. Mi nueva alcoba tenia tres paredes pintadas de un inmaculado blanco y una única pared absolutamente vidriada, por la cual se podía ver un hermoso jardín trasero y ¡Una pileta de natación! "Me pregunto como consiguió el dinero para comprar esta preciosidad" pensé mientras me acercaba a lo que seria sin duda, mi lugar favorito de la casa. Deje mi poco equipaje sobre la cama matrimonial y decidí investigar el vestidor.

Abrí las puertas de un tirón y me encontré con una pequeño lugar, lleno de perchas, caños y cajones para guardar toda mi ropa. En el fondo, encontré un espejo de cuerpo entero, el cual deduje que podría correr. Dos minutos después, mis deducciones estaban en lo cierto. Detrás del espejo había una enorme estantería para que guardara y encajonara mi pasado. "Gracias al cielo piensas en todo" consideré al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta falsa. Volví a mirarme al espejo y me di cuenta que no había dormido bien en semanas. Mis ojeras, que habían pasado de grises a un furioso negro, eran lo mas parecido a golpes. Mis prendas favoritas (unos jeans rotos, una remera sin mangas roja y unas bailarinas negras) parecían quedarme grandes por todo el peso que había perdido meses atrás. Mis ojos verdes habían comenzado a brillar de a poco y mi cara comenzaba a adquirir un poco de color al igual que mi cabello, que en sus mejores épocas era de un rojo fuego. "No lo has pasado bien" me decía mi reflejo practicando lo que era una sonrisa. No, no lo había pasado bien. Las ultimas semanas de mi vida en New York habían sido un infierno. Recordarlo me haría mal, así que decidí volver a posar mi mirada en el espejo.

Esta era yo, la cazadora de vampiros (retirada momentáneamente) Samantha Allyson Potter, lamentablemente viuda a los 29 años por una serie de eventos desafortunados. Pensar en eso me haría revivir todo el calvario, así que decidí dejar el resumen de mi vida para cuando tuviera ganas de escribir un libro o al menos un diario intimo. Regresé a la ventana para ver que era lo que me rodeaba.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y yo tenia la mejor vista de todo Mystic Falls. Me deleité un rato con el paisaje natural, cuando un chillido agudo me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Localicé de donde venía el ruido y vi una joven pareja jugando en el jardín. Ella era mas joven que el, seguro, y tenia una hermosa cabellera castaña clara, con unos lindos ojos castaños claro. Él era alto, atlético y de porte europeo, de cabello rubio ceniza y unos ojos, por lo que podía ver, verdes agua. Se veían tan despreocupados jugando entre ellos, que su alegría me contagió y para mi sorpresa me encontré riendo como una niña pequeña viendo una película infantil.

"Seguro que ellos son felices" pensé mientras olvidaba mi sonrisa y regresaba a mis labores. Había cientos de cajas que tenia que bajar de mi auto. "Debería irme a presentar, solo por si acaso"

"Ni lo pienses!" gritó mi subconsciente, levantándose de su hibernación forzada "que tal si te presentas y luego quieren matarte?".

Alejé esa idea de mi cerebro, sacudiendo la cabeza y comencé mi labor de descargar las benditas cajas de mi auto. Cuando salí vi un hermoso Mustang descapotable color turquesa estacionado en frente de mis nuevos vecinos y sonreí de solo pensar cuanto le gustaría ver ese auto a Dean. "Es un clásico y al menos tienen buen gusto" medité cuando bajé la ultima caja de la parte trasera de mi auto. En comparación con el Mustang, mi Mercedes Benz Slk 200 Kompressor, también descapotable, ultimo modelo color champan no estaba tan mal. Inmediatamente, un extraño pensamiento se me cruzó por la cabeza: Seguro que me llevaré bien con los nuevos vecinos. De inmediato estallé en una carcajada prolongada, reprendiéndome por las estupideces que pensaba.

Sin darme cuenta me topé con un muchacho de no mas de 20 años que estaba parado frente a mí, mirando a mi auto como embobado. "Acaso nunca vio un Mercedes Benz ultimo modelo estacionado en una casa?" Me pregunté mientras trataba de evadirlo y entrar la primera caja al living de mi nuevo hogar.

-Oh, lo siento- escuché que murmuró al darse cuenta de su error. Al instante se aclaró la garganta y dijo- Me llamo Jeremy, vivo aquí al lado. ¿Necesitas ayuda?.

Aleje la caja de mi cara y lo observé detenidamente, meditando si este tal Jeremy era amigo u enemigo. Tenia unos lindos ojos marrones verdosos y un corto cabello castaño claro. No se veía como un aterrorizante vampiro chupa sangre, o al menos eso parecía. Le dedique mi nueva sonrisa ensayada y le pasé mi caja mientras tomaba otra del suelo.

- Si, me vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda extra. Soy Sam, encantada. ¿Seguro que puedes con eso? Mira que puedo sola...

-No te preocupes, para algo soy joven. Además es mejor hacer buena letra con los nuevos vecinos.

Lo miré y volví a reírme, pero esta vez salió naturalmente. ¿acaso este chiquillo me llamo vieja? Negué con mi cabeza y entré junto con mi nuevo vecino. La casa se veía un poco apagada sin mis adornos y pensé que quizás, así me sentía ahora. Pero todo cambiaría, estaba segura.

-Wau! Es una casa muy bonita. Nunca había entrado aquí antes y no recuerdo a los anteriores dueños- dijo Jeremy dejando la caja en el suelo.

-Sa...- dije, pero me interrumpí. No tenia ni idea que nombre había usado- ...bes, no tengo la menor idea. Mi agente inmobiliario arregló la transacción y yo solo me limite a venir. ¿No sabes quien vivió aquí?- agregué para tapar parte de mi mentira.

-No, para nada. Muy pocas veces vi ocupada esta casa, aunque si recuerdo un hermoso Chevrolet Impala estacionado en el mismo lugar que está ese...

-¿Bebe? Si, amo a mi auto. Un Mercedes Benz descapotable, ultimo modelo. Pero teniendo un Mustang no creo que mi champaña te asombre.

-Woo, ¿tu crees que...? No, estas confundida. Ese auto de de Damon. Ya lo conocerás créeme.

Por ser joven, era una persona muy agradable. Ahora mi pensamiento no me resultaba tan alocado. Seguramente que Damon era el chico que había visto por la ventana. Parecía agradable, igual que Jeremy.

Consultando cosas y mintiendo un poco supe que Jeremy vivía con su hermana Elena y su guardián, Alaric. "Lindo nombre para un hombre" Pensé irónicamente mirando por la ventana del living hacia la casa vecina. Que él estaba estudiando y que su hermana estaba en el ultimo año. Le pregunté por su familia, pero el no contestó. Seguramente estaban muertos. Cambié el tema de conversación contándole que venia de New York, que trabajaba en una empresa muy importante de allí, pero decidí renunciar porque el estrés me estaba matando.

Claro que esa fue una mentira blanca, muy blanca para mi gusto. En realidad era asquerosamente rica de nacimiento y por herencia, mis padres habían muerto cuando era una niña y mi abuelo me crió muy amorosamente, junto con su oficio: Cazador de vampiros. En uno de mis viajes conocí a Sam y Dean Winchester; y nos convertimos en amigos inseparables, hasta que mi vida se había vuelto un infierno y decidí cambiar de aire.

Afortunadamente y gracias a la ayuda de Jeremy, logré terminar con mis cajas rápidamente y hasta nos quedó tiempo para seguir charlando. Mientras mas hablaba con él, mas me convencía de su inocencia. "Un inocente en un mundo de monstruos" pensé. Además él era un chico muy agradable y maduro para charlar. Seria un gran amigo para tener en cuenta.

Luego de un par de cervezas y muchas risas Jeremy me invitó a ir al único bar que había en el pueblo ya que sus amigos irían. Acepté media taciturna, sin embargo mi subconsciente pensaba que seria bueno ir y conocer gente nueva... y el panorama en general. Le pedí a mi nuevo "amigo" que me diera un tiempo para cambiarme, y que nos encontraríamos en el grill en media hora.

Cinco minutos después. el agua caliente inundaba mis sentidos y aclaraba mis ideas. "El pasado quedó atrás" me mentalicé "Jamás volverás a ver sangre de nuevo". Callé a mi subconsciente, encerrándolo de nuevo en la jaula a prueba de sonido. Necesitaba un tiempo para mi, para disfrutar lo que venia. Luego, me vestí con lo primero que tenia a mano, cerré con llave la puerta de mi nueva casa y me dirigí hacia el bar.

Ahora que ya había visto la plaza principal y sus alrededores, tenia una idea de como era el recorrido, pero, lamentablemente todo cambia cuando esta oscuro. Poniendo un poco de esfuerzo y sentido común logré llegar al grill. Estaba por dirigirme hacia la puerta cuando un movimiento raro alertó mis sentidos y mis manos empezaron a sudar. Algo malo estaba por suceder. En vez de entrar, comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la parte de atrás del local, cuando una gran sombra me empujó hacia lo mas profundo del callejón. Dos minutos después sentí como algo tibio y pegajoso corría por mi cara. Sangre. Definitivamente mis predicciones estaban en lo correcto.

Intenté levantarme pero la figura negra fue mas rápida. Me tomó del cuello repentinamente y me estrelló contra la pared. Empecé a sentirme ida, como si todo fuera parte de un gran sueño. Mi conciencia se estaba yendo a dormir. Por mucho que intenté no logré identificar a mi agresor, sin embargo sentí como se regocijaba con la sangre que corría por mi cara. Eso me indicó con lo que estaba lidiando: Vampiro; y al parecer estaba hambriento.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el graznido de un cuervo. "¿Cuervos a esta hora de la noche?" pensé con la poca inteligencia que me quedaba. "es imposible. Vamos Potter reacciona, mandalo al infierno" agregó mi subconsciente, quien había encontrado la llave de la reja. Sin embargo no pude hacer nada, porque en el momento que tenia las fuerzas suficientes para lanzar mi contraataque escuche una voz grave que decía:

-¿Que diablos crees que estas haciendo? ¡Suéltala, la vas a matar!

Alli fue cuando comencé a trastabillar. Estaba muy débil. ¿Acaso se estaba alimentando de mi? No lo se. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue caminar dos pasos y se consciente de que estaba cayendo. Micro segundos después me encontré sana y salva en los fuertes brazos de mi salvador, luego todo se volvió oscuro para mi.

* * *

**Y que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado. Alguna critica, queja, sugerencia, tomatazo? Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches otra vez! Después de un ataque de inspiración instantáneo retomamos este fic! Se que esta un poco abandonado pero ya casi tengo toda la historia armada en mi cabeza, con final y todo. No creo que sea muy larga y todo se va a remontar a la temporada 3, justo después de que Jenna muere y Alaric empieza con los delirios del alter ego. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Un ataque vampirico con un lado positivo?**

Seguramente se preguntaran que sucedió después. Hasta ahora ni yo lo recuerdo ni supe lo que paso. Lo que sabia era que de un momento a otro me desperté en mi nuevo sofá con mucha gente a mi alrededor. Intenté incorporarme pero no pude; la cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía demasiado débil, por lo que me volví a tumbar en el sofá, mas por la sugerencia física que recibí al sentir una mano en el hombro que por iniciativa propia; definitivamente con mas dudas que certezas.

A lo lejos, sentí una voz conocida que parecía preocupada y que entraba a toda velocidad en el lugar. Dentro de mi nube borrosa de rostros desconocidos vi que la única mujer que estaba mirándome desapareció, al parecer fue al lugar donde provenía la voz. A los dos minutos, luego de que ellos hablaran en chuchilleos logré escuchar:

-¿Como que la conoces Jeremy? ¿Cuando, como?

-No seas tan alarmista Elena, Sam es una buena chica. Fue cuando ustedes estaban discutiendo con Damon sobre Klaus. ¿Que le sucedió? Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el Grill pero nunca vino.

-Damon le dio la bienvenida al pueblo- intervino una de las personas que tenia en frente, claramente enfadado.- y llegó al limite. Casi no lo logra. De no ser porque Alaric estaba cerca, ahora estaríamos enterrando un cadáver.

-¿Solo por ir al Grill? Stefan, creo que tu hermano se equivocó de persona. Sam viene de New York. Trabajó en una empresa hasta hace poco. Es imposible que tenga que ver con algo de lo que está sucediendo aquí.

-Stef, sera mejor que cuando despierte borres su memoria.- agregó la chica, Elena, con lo que parecía preocupación en su voz.- No seria bueno que la nueva vecina sepa que ustedes dos son vampiros. Seguramente te saldrá corriendo.

"¿Vampiros?" Pensé al ver que mis neuronas se reconectaban y procesaban toda la información que había escuchado. "Sam y yo tendremos una larga charla cuando me recupere. ¿Como es que no los mataron? Aquí hay algo raro. Pero algo es seguro, el tal Damon va a ver de lo que soy capaz". Intenté moverme de nuevo para poder explicar la situación, no obstante, la mano de uno de los que me rodeaban, supuse que era Stefan, me presionó con mas fuerza de lo que esperaba contra el sofá mientras que el otro hombre que no sabia el nombre, examinaba mi rostro como si fuera un alienígena muerto.

-¿No sera mejor que llamemos a Meredith, Ric? Quizás esté mal herida y necesite atención medica.

-No Jeremy, no quiero molestarla y menos con lo que pasó la otra noche. Además no es nada grave. La hemorragia se detuvo y esta respirando normal. Es una chica con suerte.- suspiró el tal Ric luego de quitar el paño de mi cuello y examinar la herida con uno de sus dedos.

En el momento que su dedo hizo contacto con la lesión, sentí que un escalofrío me recorría todo el cuerpo y que, como un resorte, me desplazara hacia arriba haciéndole caso omiso a la presión que Stefan hacia en mi hombro. Estaba completamente recuperada, con mi mente funcionando al 100% solo porque el recuerdo de mi querido Mason vino a mi mente. Fue como si me hubieran levantado de una larga siesta de un solo golpe y resoplaba como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla demasiado vivida.

Al instante todos los que me rodeaban se pusieron en movimiento. Jeremy cerró la puerta de calle de un golpe y se acercó, casi trotando, hacia el sofá. Stefan se alejó mas o menos a la misma velocidad para posarse detrás de Elena, que me miraba con mezcla de terror y asombro, quizás por haber sobrevivido a un ataque de ese tal Damon. La única persona que se acercó lo suficiente para demostrar que no tenia miedo era aquel que respondía al nombre de Ric. Lentamente él se acercó a mi y poco a poco me di cuenta que era un hombre guapísimo Su espalda ancha, brazos fornidos, rasgos faciales duros y fuertes era el perfecto espécimen para dar caza. Sus ojos de color verde azulado y su cabello despeinado color rubio oscuro no hacían mas que acentuar su belleza externa y que mi corazón latiera como loco por un par de minutos. Solamente cuando se dirigió a mi con una voz segura y confidente supe que estaba totalmente perdida en él y que era amor a primera vista.

-Sam, calma- fueron sus primeras palabras- mi nombre es Alaric Saltzman y vivo aquí al lado. Estas bien, solo sufriste un accidente en el centro. ¿recuerdas algo?

-Mm, esto... no mucho en realidad- dije a duras penas, no porque me encontrara mal, si no porque no lograba articular 2 palabras seguidas porque él tenia la mirada fija en mis ojos- muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia en ayudarme Señor Saltzman.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que Jeremy me dijera que eras nuestra nueva vecina. A quien tienes que agradecerle es a él.

-¿Te sientes bien?- añadió el tal Stefan saliendo de atrás de Elena y acercándose al sofá- Seguramente estés agotada. Te diré que hacer. Te quedarás aquí y te irás directamente a dormir. No recordarás nada de lo que sucedió, solo dirás que fue un desmayo.- concluyó cambiando su forma de mirarme. Sus pupilas se dilataron, como si utilizara una linterna y apuntara directamente hacia ellos. Además su voz bajó unos cuantos tonos por lo que me dio a entender que estaba siendo hipnotizada.

Dicho esto, todos se dieron media vuelta y se fueron, luego de cerciorarse por ultima vez que su pequeño truco de magia había salido bien.

Punto de vista de Alaric.

-¿Tu crees que realmente halla salido bien?- preguntó Elena a Stefan luego de llegar a su casa y preparar tazas de te para todos.

-No noté signos de que haya fallado, estoy seguro que mañana estará como nueva. Además no es algo que no halla pasado antes, ¿No?

-Deberíamos tener mas cuidado la próxima vez- agregué mirando por la ventana en dirección a la casa vecina por primera vez- Damon es un peligro en potencia, mas cuando hay gente nueva. Por cierto, donde esta? No lo he visto desde que salimos del Grill.

- Aquí arriba- dijo una voz a lo lejos. Inmediatamente y luego de un fuerte estruendo Damon Salvatore hizo su aparición, mas pálido que de costumbre- Quieran o no voy a matarla, lo juro. ¿Sabían que tenia verbena en la sangre? Eso significa que no sirvió nada de lo que has hecho mi querido hermano.

-Eso significa que...-murmuró Elena llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Eso significa que recuerda todo, o casi todo lo que sucedió- concluí, mirando uno a uno a los presentes- pero como sabia que había vampiros aquí?. Es casi imposible que lo haya averiguado en el corto tiempo que estuvo aquí.

-A ver veamos, ¿Quien paso toda la tarde con nuestra nueva amiga? Pip, pip PIIIP. Tenemos un ganador!- vociferó el ojiazul mientras miraba con odio al mas chico de los Gilbert- Apuesto mi inmortalidad a que Jeremy abrió la boca y no pudo contenerse. ¿Que te dio a cambio? ¿Caramelos? ¿O acaso aceptó ser tu cita para el baile?

-¡No le dije nada!, solo hablamos de cosas sin sentido. Lo juro.

-Jer, no es algo que tengas que jurar, pero si le dijiste algo...

-Solo le dije que vivía contigo y con Ric. Eso es todo. Ella fue la que mas hablo. Yo solo me limité a escuchar.

Fue así como, en el resto de la hora, Jeremy nos contó todo lo que sabia sobre esta nueva mujer que apareció en Mystic Falls de un día para el otro. Escuchando su relato, no pude dejar de pensar cuantas similitudes tenían nuestras vidas. Ella, agobiada de New York, quiso encontrar refugio en un pequeño pueblo y se encontró con algo mucho peor. Yo, desesperado por la desaparición de mi ex esposa, perseguí a un vampiro que terminó siendo mi mejor amigo. ¿Ironía? No lo creo. Algo en la mirada de Damon me hizo desconfiar y pensar que quizá no nos había dicho toda la verdad. Por lo que, solo en un cruce de miradas acordamos que iríamos a visitar a nuestra nueva amiga mas pronto de lo que se esperaba.

"Dejame hablar con ella. Quizás pueda convencerla de matar a Klaus, o tal vez..." dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Al parecer mi alter ego estaba despierto y dispuesto a todo.

"Ni se te ocurra. La ultima vez casi matas a Damon. No va a volver a ocurrir."

"No acabaste de pensar en que, tal vez, la bonita nueva vecina te, digo les esté escondiendo algo? Vamos a indagarla, va a ser divertido!"

"No. Fin de la historia. Vamos a ir Damon y yo a ver que pasa. Tu te quedas quieto y sin molestar"

Sin embargo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de poder dirigirle una palabra a mi compañero, porque de un momento a otro solo quedaban Jeremy y Elena en la sala. Casi con un ataque al corazón involuntario y sin decirle nada a mis protegidos, corrí casi desbocadamente al ver como Damon tocaba "amablemente" la puerta vecina. Sin muchas opciones y casi sin pensarlo, decidí que subiría a la habitación principal y le advertiría que estaba en peligro, aunque yo mismo me matara en el intento; cosa que casi sucede.

Punto de vista de Sam

Según el hechizo de ese chico Stefan, debería irme a dormir sin siquiera pestañear El problema era que no tenia sueño y mi sensor de problemas estaba en un 90%, por lo que me indicaba que algo malo sucedería tal y como había pasado hacia unas pocas horas en el Grill. ¿Será que la mala suerte me perseguía? Eso parecía Aunque por otro lado, mi mente estaba empecinada en terminar con esos dos vampiros para siempre.

Enseguida, mi mente comenzó a disparar la imagen de Alaric Saltzman casi en HD por todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en él, aunque lo hubiera visto una sola vez en mi vida. Por un momento, imaginé que podía llegar a tener una vida feliz y contenta con él, en una casa enorme, sin presiones, alejada de todo y de todos. Sin embargo, todas las fantasías que rondaban vagamente en una burbuja terminaron por reventarse al notar un dolor agudo en mis encías

Suspiré contrariada y me dirigí casi corriendo a mi habitación pensando que casi olvidaba tomar mi medicina. "Seguramente eso hubiera hecho un desastre" pensé mientras buscaba la jeringa dentro de mi bolso "me encantaría ver la cara de Elena y Jeremy si se enteraran que yo soy...". Sin embargo no pude terminar la frase porque el escozor que me produjo la inyección del liquido en mis venas pudo mas que cualquier pensamiento gracioso. Al instante sentí como un fuego recorría mis venas y como mis grandes y poderosos colmillos de vampiro se retraían No obstante, al mirar hacia la pared-ventana abierta empalidecí al darme cuenta que alguien mas estaba observando mi ritual nocturno.

Alaric Saltzman en carne y hueso había aparecido frente a mi ventana con la boca abierta en una perfecta O. No sabía hasta que punto había visto, sin embargo ya estaba comprometido desde el instante que giré la cabeza hacia la ventana. En ese momento tenia dos opciones, Matarlo y hacer desaparecer el cadáver o ser un libro abierto y contarle la verdad, aunque fuera dolorosa y cruel. Mientras tanto tenía que ganar algo de tiempo para decidirme que hacer con él, por lo que simplemente me limité a decir:

-¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo ahí parado o vas entrar?

-Pensé que Damon...-masculló él con la mirada clavada en mi mano izquierda- no es nada. Olvidalo, me equivoque.

-No voy a lastimarte si eso es lo que piensas. Si te decides a entrar puedo contarte todo, desde el principio.

-¿y si no lo hago?

-Tendré que matarte, nada personal- respondí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- pero por el momento prefiero que nadie sepa esto. Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte ahí o no?

-Solo porque valoro mi vida- suspiró Ric entrando a la habitación- ¿No serviría mejor que me obligues a olvidar todo lo que vi? ¿Por qué te inyectas verbena? ¿Entonces lo que hizo Stefan no sirvió?

-Woo, tranquilo compañero- dije al mejor estilo Dean Winchester- muchas preguntas para una sola noche. Solo te diré una cosa: No funciona así para mi. No supe de la existencia de la hipnosis en vampiros hasta hoy. No y si. No es verbena y si, no sirvió de nada. ¿Contento?

- Por el momento. Ahora es mi turno de hacer preguntas. ¿Es verdad que tu amigo Stefan es un vampiro? ¿Quien es el famoso Damon?

-Entonces Damon no vino aquí? Si, al igual que tu.

-¡Me estas diciendo que soy un vampiro!- grité casi con furia y arrinconan dolo contra la puerta de mi nuevo vestidor casi sin poder detener el instinto salvaje de besarlo- estas insultándome. Ni siquiera me acerco a ello. Soy algo mas. Prometes cerrar la boca y esperar a que te cuente todo? O vas a salir corriendo a la casa de al lado a contarles que la nueva vecina es un medio vampiro?

-Yo... ¿un que?- se limitó a decir el joven.

Vi enseguida como la duda atravesó sus ojos y se instaló en sus pupilas. Con un ligero suspiro lo solté y me senté en el borde de la cama. Sorprendentemente mi nuevo vecino no salió corriendo despavorido; se limitó a sentarse a una distancia prudente y a mirarme a los ojos esperando una explicación coherente; por lo que decidí empezar sabiendo que en el preciso instante que soltara toda la verdad, perdería a la única persona que me había empezado a importar desde la muerte de mi querido Mason Lockwood.

* * *

**Y, algun comentario, critica, reseña, tomatazo, nada? Todo al review. Como son casi las 3 de la mañana en Argentina no tengo idea de que intriga puedo escribir, pero me pueden escribir las suyas en el review y se las contesto sin ningun problema. Nos vemos en la proxima!**


End file.
